NA
by rpgmanx
Summary: NA
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas Cassie

** Insert Title **

It had been 4 years since the incident with Zima and Dita and their case to shut down Chi for the safety of the world. During these four years Chi and Hideki lived happily and Hideki had been accepted to and already graduated from a prestigious college and begun a career as an entrepreneur. Hideki had a house and turned it into his business as a private practice and was able to get anything he and Chi wanted. Well, almost anything.

" Why don't you pay anymore attention to me?" Chi asked pensively as she put her hand to her chin rather cutely.

Hideki hugged Chi tightly and gently stroked her hair, "Chi I'm so busy, I've been so busy the past two weeks and will probably remain busy for the rest of this month…I love you Chi"

"So Chi bothers Hideki…" she thought about this as she feigned a faint smile while hugging him.

"No Chi.."

Before he could finish Chi had left, she didn't want to bother him, or anyone else, she'd gotten very smart for a personcom, and she always wanted to help. When she couldn't help she'd want to suffer. She found the perfect way to do this unfortunately, she'd go in front of large microwaves which would cause her system to become unstable, and hibernate for various amounts of time. She still had feelings during this time, she just felt non-existent at times, like no one had to worry about her, she called this feeling_ hitoride_ , I guess it could be described as a numbing of the senses for personcoms, kind of like getting drunk for people, and no different from any other time she was upset she went to the old microwave warehouse to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Hideki quit his work, to him it really wasn't worth losing Chi, and he didn't even know what she was doing.

"_Damn, she's really gotten smart, she's learned so much, but she still has more to learn. If I had taught her to better understand things maybe she wouldn't feel so useless, it's my fault that she feels this way, I wish I could be there for her…all she wants is for me to be her 'one and only' but the truth is I'm not really worthy of her"_, he thought of all this as he wanted to vent his own dissatisfaction with himself, what he usually did was love Chi, Chi helped him to relax and nothing besides her could satiate his mind's unrest, but when he didn't have her he kept a dairy.

He started to flip through the pages nostalgically, he seen his good, and his bad, this was the best way he monitored himself. He often wrote badly in his dairy but as he flipped through the old pages a paper fell out, and on it a poem:

I love you Chi

You love me

I want to be with you forever

Never liked how things were

Til' I met you

Now things are forever anew

Never change, never leave

For it's my love and my love only you'll receive

He cried a bit as he read his poem he loved Chi more than anything in the world she was the only thing that validated his existence in this world. He was very tempted to call Minoru but he'd enlisted the aid of Minoru so many times that he was ashamed to ask. All he could do is write, write and think.

"_Why do I always have to fail if only I could do more, if only I had Chi",_ after this ran through his mind awhile it drove him to the point of action, he had to leave so he begun to wonder, wonder looking for his love.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chi…" she sighed sadly as she leaned against the post near the warehouse, she put her hand to her chest, she was in obvious pain. No, not a physical pain, or a love-struck pain such as rejection. This pain was harder to comprehend than that, it was the hurt of not knowing a purpose to not have a reason to be.

"Elda, Elda, sister," a familiar voice cried out to Chi, but no physical body was to be seen.

"I'm sorry sister, I have to it makes me feel better…I don't want to shut down forev…"

"Don't even say that Elda! Maybe you forget but I'm a part of you and I know what you've been doing. Does Hideki do this; does he not make you feel special like no one else in the world? …maybe I was mistaken and Hideki isn't your 'someone just for you'

" NOOO!" Chi exclaimed, " Hideki loves Chi and Chi loves her Hideki."

" If he truly loves you why does he let you do this…think about this some sister", the voice said evanescently as it soon because dormant, as dormant as Chi wanted to be.

"Chi want Hideki, Chi can't have Hideki, Chi want _Hitoride, _to go away…


End file.
